that '80s show
by fabiancontreras467
Summary: They made it through all the adventures the 70s had to offer now let's see them go through the 80s
1. Chapter 1

THAT '80S SHOW

A/N: Well This is My First Story, Before I Begin I May Ask If You Would All Be Willing To Help Me Out Since I am A Starter. So, If You Have Any Advice And Or Suggestions Please Let me Know. A/U: I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter 1: Season 1, episode 1: We now join kitty and red in the kitchen. [centered] Red: "Kitty he has to go back, he has only been in Africa for 7 months he still has 5 Months left until he can leave for good. I will not have him ruin his own life just because he misses it here."[centered] Kitty: well Red I don't want my baby suffering any longer."[ centered] Red: well my mother didn't want me suffering in Korea but I stood there until the end." [centered] Kitty: well Red this is different you weren't as skinny as Eric back then. [centered]Red: well Kitty he is only skinny because you keep babying him. [centered] Kitty: well Red I have told you a hundred times that's because you keep treating him like you are raising him in the wild.[centered] Red: well Kitty unlike Eric when I was teenager I didn't spend most of my time in my basement no I spent my time having Japanese men smack me in the head with a hammer without being allowed to even show a glimpse of a tear."[centered] Kitty: you know Red just because your life was miserable doesn't mean you have to make my babies life miserable." [centered] Red: Kitty stop calling him your baby."[centered] Kitty: well Red he is my baby and I can call him my baby as much as I want.

Meanwhile in the basement:[centered] Eric: man I cant believe I have to go back to Africa It feels like its been a long time since we all did anything together as a group. [centered]Donna: yeah I mean everything feels so out of place I mean it feels like its been a long time since Kelso was looking at my panties daily even though its only been like a year since he was doing that I mean a year ago Kelso was Beyond immature and now he is raising a daughter. "[centered] Eric: so anyways Kelso how is that working out? [centered] Kelso: its working out good I found us a nice house in Chicago. [centered] Fez: oh Kelso do you have to go?[centered] Kelso: I don't have a choice Fez I have a job over there.[centered] Fez: just quit it and get a job here. [centered] Kelso: I don't know Fez I mean its not as simple getting a job here as it is getting a job in Chicago I mean trust me if I can get a job in Chicago anyone can.[centered] Eric: im with you on that one.

Theme song: HANGING OUT

DOWN THE STREET

THE SAME OLD THING

WE DID LAST WEEK

NOT A THING TO DO

BUT TALK TO YOU

WERE ALL ALRIGHT

WERE ALL ALRIGHT

GUY: HELLO WISCONSIN.

We now join Kitty and Eric in the kitchen: [centered] Eric: hey mom where is Hyde I have been looking everywhere for him? [centered] Kitty: oh Eric he is working late at the Record Store lately he has spent almost all his time there. [centered]Eric: man thats too bad I really wanted to catch up with him but I guess I will just have to wait until he is done working.

Meanwhile in donnas house: [centered] Donna: man Jackie everything is changing I mean Eric is going back to Africa my dads moving away to Florida, Kelso is moving to Chicago , I mean I liked how things were before things starter to change.[centered] Jackie: Well Donna life cant always be like that were growing up and soon we will barely see each other that sucks." [centered] Donna: yeah your right but I wish things could just go back to the way they were before even if it would just be for one night.

Meanwhile at the grooves:[centered] Leo: hey Hyde man do you think I will be fired If I skip work?[centered] Hyde:

Leo you are at work. [centered] Leo: at work? Wow im at work when did i get here? [centered] Hyde: Leo you have been here all day.[centered] Leo: man I thought the boss was Gonna fire me for skipping work. [centered] Hyde: Leo for the last time you did not skip work and besides im the boss and I would never fire you.[centered] Leo: that's good to know man because I need money to feed my kids. [centered] Hyde: you have kids?[centered] Leo: what kids? [centered] Hyde: Leo man you just said that you needed money to feed your kids you know your children.[centered] Leo: oh you thought I meant my children no I left them with my wife I meant my dog and his kids.[centered] Hyde: you know Leo the first one made more sense. [centered] Leo: no! what I really meant to say makes more sense than what you thought man your stupid.[centered] Hyde: whatever man.

Meanwhile in the Formans kitchen:Bob: man im sure gonna miss you Red. Red: yup and im sure going to miss having such a dumb neighbor like yourself NOT. "Bob: he he he ah im Sure gonna miss your jokes Red. Red: hahaha I wasn't kidding. Kitty: oh Bob do you have to leave now we sure enjoyed your company. Red: Kitty no we didn't." Kitty: Reginald Albert Forman! This may be the last time you see Bob and you cant be nice to him this one time." Red: Kitty he wont last a day I promise that he will be back in either 2 days or a week. Kitty: well then why don't you get your dinner at Bobs then. Red: Kitty don't be like that you know Bob cant cook. Kitty: yeah and an empty house cant cook either. Bob: well I guess this IS goodbye I hope you guys can come and visit me one day. Bob crying : HAHAHAHAHA. Red: I will let that one slide this one time. Bob: oh and Red take care of my little girl lord knows she cant handle all those house bills.

WE KNOW JOIN ERIC FORMAN IN THE BASEMENT THINKING ABOUT HIS OLD MEMORIES: Eric: man if only life always be like this. 1st FlashBack: Eric: hey guys last one upstairs has to call Red a dumbass .( running Hyde shoving Kelso) gang: 10,9. ( Kelso grabs the stupid helmet.) gang: 8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 Happy new years. Kitty: well isn't this nice we all here celebrating new years . Eric: yeah and speaking of new years Kelso isn't there something you would like to say to my dad? Kelso: Red you're a dumbass! Red: Kelso if you ever call me a dumbass again im gonna personally shove my foot into your ass! KITTY: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. 2ndFlashBack: Red: you morons just hung vacancies signs on your asses and my foots looking for a room. ,Red: yup the bastard finally died , struck by lightning ,the sucker could dodge a bullet but mother nature got him right in the ass, Red: yeah I suppose I could have given get my foot out of your ass free card, Red: sure and then I will light my foot up off in your ass. , Red: you know what else is hot my foot when its in your ass, Red: IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOUR NOSE WILL BLEED, Red: but I will be watching the news and if anything vandalized, or explodes, or catches on fire x will equal me kicking your ass, Red: no no I will kick your ass on Monday, Red: how would you like to own a little bit of my foot in your ass, Red: so does a swift kick in the ass, Red: whats wrong everything is wrong damn kids today the wouldn't know responsibily if it walked up and bit em n the ass, Red: you fire that gun right know and I will pull over and kick your ass for an hour, Red: oh what did he do I swear I will kick his ass, Red: how would you like your keen I watch my sure foot kick your smart ass, Red: Eric if you don't wanna wear your ass for a hat you would get up here pronto, Eric: hey leggo my eggo, Red: hey leggo my foot in your ass.

3

3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: at the record store: Hyde: hey leo have you seen randy? Leo: oh you mean that guy with that long hair pretty tall and handsome? Hyde: yes I guess,so you've seen him? Leo: never heard of him man. Hyde: Leo you just described him. Leo: I don't know what your talking about man. Hyde: Leo you said that guy with long hair pretty tall, Leo: oh no…..you thought I was describing him? Hyde: um yeah…. Leo: no I was describing my son randy. Hyde: you have a son named randy? Leo: no man my name is Leo. Hyde: Leo man your cool but I don't think I will ever be able to understand you. Leo: neither do i. Scene transition: Mysterious man: so you say your in good terms with these people. Randy: yes sir. Mysterious man: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ( Evil Laugh) soon enough I will have my revenge on Red Forman! end of episode 1:That 80s show season 1 episode 2 in the basement Sunday 3:45 : Eric: Kelso aren't you supposed to be at the airport. Kelso: nope my job doesn't continue until next month so im gonna be here a while. Eric: that's great! So have you seen donna I haven't seen her in all day and I have to go back to Africa in 2 days. Kelso: nope, I haven't seen her since 2 days ago. Eric: yeah I mean I wonder why she has been avoiding me all day. Kelso: are you sure she didn't dump you? Because if she did im available. Eric: what about Brooke? Kelso: oh I forgot about that. Eric: man Kelso you really need to learn how to remember things I mean you almost cheated on your future wife. Kelso: oh come on man ive kissed pretty much every girl in point, place except Donna. Eric: yeah and it will stay that way. Theme Song: hanging out, down the street , the same old thing, we did last week , not a thing to do, but talk to you, were all alright, were all alright. Guy: hello Wisconsin! . Meanwhile at donnas house: Jackie: donna you cant avoid him forever. Donna: yeah yet when you pretended to leave for Chicago you attempted to avoid Hyde. Jackie: well that's different Donna ,Hyde is not afraid to break a girls heart. Donna: look Jackie I just know its gonna break my heart to see him leave me again. Jackie: yeah but how better will your heart be if you never say goodbye to him. Donna: better knowing I wont have to go through all this emotional stuff. Jackie: well donna do you also know that in 3 three days he wont be here. Donna: Jackie cant I just avoid him for 5 months without you bothering me?! Jackie: okay Donna but im just letting you know if you don't talk to him either today or tomorrow he is gonna think you dumped him. MEANWHILE IN THE KITCHEN: Kitty: REGINALD ALBERT FORMAN I WANT YOU TO CALL BOB AND INVITE HIM TO YOUR BARBEQUE. Red: Kitty hes not dumb enough to still be in the point, place, freeway. Kitty: RED YOU GET ON THAT PHONE RIGHT KNOW! Red: one day men will overrule women! Kitty: whats that Red? Red: nothing! Meanwhile at the hub: Fez: ah what a good day to eat fries! Kelso: isn't any day a good day to eat fries. Fez: yes but today especially. Kelso: I might not ever understand you Fez. Mysterious man: okay randy now this is the part were you go to the record store now get moving Pearson your father has 6 years to live that means you have 5 ½ years to get the job done got it! Randy: yes sir. Back at the grooves: Randy: hey guys what up? Hyde: where have you been we almost went bankrupt because of your absence! Okay well we weren't that close to being bankrupt but you get the point. Randy: sorry Hyde I had some sorting out to do. Leo: hey Hyde man look who I found its Randy! Hyde: Leo I just saw him. Randy: so how have you been? Hyde: well one things for sure Leos sure gotten dumber. Leo: hey that's not true man! , my doctors told me that I gained 7 IQ points. Hyde: Leo what does IQ stand for. Leo: well da it stands for idiot questions. Hyde: Leo what exactly is your IQ? Leo: well my doctor says its 137 but I have just been taking these special drugs that give me memory loss. Hyde: so you told him about the special drugs? Leo: no! man whose the wise guy who told you! Was it you Randy?! Randy: no calm down Leo this is the first im hearing of these special drugs. Leo: okay man because if you rat me out I will kill you! Randy: what? Leo: I said I will feed you. Randy: you said that If I rat you out about your special drugs that you would kill me. Leo: no man why cant anyone understand me I clearly said that I would feed you. Scene transition: mysterious man: HAHAHAHAHAHA paying that guy to give Leo the drugs was a brilliant idea operation revenge on red forman is now officially on play HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH ( Evil Laugh) Scene transion: Red on the phone with Bob: Red: hello bob so listen how far are you. Bob: I didn't leave yet. Red: WHAT?! Bob: yeah I have been here the whole time I have just been avoiding you. Red: okay then listen im having a barbeque and It would sure be swell if you could make it but you don't have to im just saying it…it…..it…...would be nice if you can show up. Bob: sure I would love to. Red holding the phone away from his ear: Red: DAMMIT! Scene: Eric knocking on donnas door: Eric: hello…hello…..hello….donna are you there? Jackie: Eric shes there. Donna: shut up Jackie! Eric: Donna I can hear you are you okay? I want to talk to you. Donna: im coming. Donna sneaking off and driving away: Jackie: where are you going Eric is waiting for you, you are not avoiding this Donna hes gonna find you somehow. Donna: well todays not that day. Jackie: I will not let you ruin your life. Donna: don't worry Eric forgives easily. Jackie: DONNA NO! Donna: get of me Jackie! Jackie: get your gorilla hands off of me and go talk to Eric. Donna running to the door: Donna: not today I will not have my heart broken again. Jackie: oh don't you drive away from me. Donna: I cant hear you. Eric: can I come inside now. Jackie: its open. Eric: ah man all that knocking to find out that its open. Jackie: well it would have been rude if you just randomly came in. Eric: that's not what I meant. Jackie: oh well that change absolutely nothing. Eric: so wheres donna? Jackie: im so sorry Eric but she has been avoiding you fearing that you going back to Africa would break her heart again. Eric: so does that mean shes dumping me. Jackie: no just the opposite actually. Eric: oh. Red: hey you I thought I told you to replace the vista cruisers tires. Eric: don't they replace themselves when I drive. Red: yeah you go to Africa for 7 months and your still a smartass. Eric: yeah and your still bald. Red: one more word from you and your ass will be bald. Eric: isn't it already bald. Red: and isn't my foot already in your ass. Eric: how about I replace those tires. Red: well then good, I expected more of a fight from you but okay. Eric: yeah and maybe after that I will help you grow more hair. Red: what did you say! Eric: nothing. Scene transition: Donna: hey guys help me hide from eric. Fez: oh Donna but you know I'm a big tattle tailer. Kelso: yeah Donna he snitches on everything and everyone remember when he told the principal that pam macy makes out with guys behind the gym. Donna: yeah but if he snitches this time im gonna kick his ass. Fez: oh you monster! and Kelso thats because she wouldn't make out with me. Kelso: you dont understand to make out with her it costs 25 cents unless your as hot as me you knew she didn't accept poop. Fez: that was poop! i ate it after she didn't accept it. Kelso: ah man your screwed now you have a poopy mouth man if knew we should have called you captain-poo face. Donna: oh no here he comes. Eric: hey guys have you seen donna? Kelso: um Eric jackie told me you were supposed to change those tires. Eric: Kelso that was 3 hours ago im done now. Fez: oh really i think you got the wrong ones oh you better go back before Red puts his foot in your ass. Eric: you know what i will go look at them again tell me if you see Donna. Fez: okay Eric. Donna: hey guys is he gone? Kelso: oh no Donna he heard you! Donna: oh no! i better go! Kelso: HAHAHAHA I tricked her. Fez: oh trickey burn! Fez and Kelso: i tricked her, you tricked he, yeah HAHAHAHA.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: THAT 70S SHOW S1 EPISODE 3: Eric: man do you guys know where donna is? Im leaving today and I haven't seen her at all lately. Fez: maybe shes in love with me. Hyde: fat chance Fez if Donna is in love with anyone other Eric its me. Kelso: just because im with Brooke doesn't mean that will stop her. Fez: in my country im the most handsome hunk there is. Kelso: so then your country is filled with ugly people, Burn! Fez: you are so lucky that the only thing I took from my country are my clothes! Hyde: you both are idiots. Randy: hey guys. Fez: oh no! the new guys back! Randy: come on fez after all this time you still hate me. Fez: I hate you because ive had a lot of bad experiences as a new guy I mean when Charlie came I thought I was finally done with having to put on all those embarrassing dresses and experience all those pranks then the idiot fell off the water tower and died I mean who dies from falling off the water tower I mean Kelso fell off a million times and hes not nearly close to death. Hyde: actually Fez, Kelso fell off a zillion times.

Fez: whatever the point is Randy is the new guy meaning that I should not have to embarrass myself any longer it is gang law for the new guy to be experiencing all those pranks! Hyde: that's a little rough. Fez: well I went through all those troubles and I didn't complain. Hyde: didn't complain?! You cried every time you moron! Fez: yes so cant Randy be the one crying. Hyde: uh let me think about it…No! Fez: he cant avoid the water tower forever. Scene transition: BACK AT DONNAS HOUSE: Eric: there you are I have been looking for you for days where have you been? Donna silently: oh crap. Eric: Donna can we talk about this? Donna: listen Eric I cant right now you see Im working late at the radio station today. Eric: Donna this will be quick. Donna: okay fine. Eric: great! So Jackie has been telling me that you have been avoiding me. Donna: I just don't want to have to go through all this emotional stuff. Eric: you know I will be back on the weekend right. Donna: what I didn't know that. Eric: no one told you. Donna: THOSE BASTARDS! I WAS UPSET FOR NOTHING! Eric: its okay Donna calm down. Donna: your right I guess they just forgot. Eric: well I believe Jackie and Hyde forgot, and Kelso and fez were joshing you. Donna: whatever im just glad your not gonna be gone for 5 full months. ( eric and donna kiss. Scene transition: at the water tower: Randy: wow guys this is the first time I have ever been up here this feels great I'm gonna spray paint my ass. Hyde: we tried that once but then Kelso was too scared that he would fall out to continue, and then he fell off HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Kelso: yeah well I fell off the most so I'm the king of the water tower. Hyde: no you're the king of morons and Fez here is the prince of morons. Fez: you're the king of sonofabitches! Hyde: whatever you moron. Randy: woa woa woa GUYS HELP! (randy falls off) Hyde: you see what happens when we argue this happens I just hope hes not dead. Kelso: well that's your fault for calling us morons. Fez: yeah. Hyde: that's it! Kelso running: ow my eye woa woa woa AHHHH! ( Kelso falls off. Hyde: what a moron. Fez: well I'm surprised he didn't fall off earlier. Hyde: well come on Fez lets take them to the hospital. Scene transition: at the hospital: Red: you see this is where hanging out at the water tower gets you I mean I can not believe that the 70s are gone but your dope brains aren't, you know I actually thought every single one of you would have grown up by know! Hyde: red I know your angry but everything will be okay. Red: you know what will be okay, my foot when its in your ass! Kitty: oh red that's never the way to discipline them. Red sarcastically: okay fine, then lets give them candy and beer and maybe they will grow up then. Kitty: that's not funny red. Red: Kitty I love you but we have different ideas, I think the best way to discipline teens is to send them to the army and you think we should give them cookies and ice cream. Kitty: well fine Red but they will respect America not you. Red: Kitty I'm not changing my mind. Kitty: and your not having breakfast. Red: Kitty. Kitty: Red. Red: come on Kitty. Kitty: come on Red. Red: oh crap! Scene transition: Mysterious man: you buffoon your job is to capture Red Forman, NOT FALL OFF THE WATER TOWER you are just lucky it didn't take you more than 5 hours to recover. Randy: it's a gift. Mysterious man: shut up Pearson I could care less. Randy: look can you just let my dad go and bother some Korean. Mysterious man: for the millionth time no! Randy: pretty please. Mysterious man: no! Randy: what is your problem with

Mysterious man: its all started 30 years ago and ended 27 years ago, I was happily destroying millions of those gullible Americans and then came one Red Forman Red hot he shot so hard on my stomach I nearly died I mean im surprised that they put me on life support, so then I was in a coma for 20 years then 5 years later everything started coming back to me its all his fault North Korea was dominating that war and its all his fault but those Americans don't understand ,North Korea lost the war but this battle is far from over. Randy: so that's a reason to target random Americans to help you with your plan don't you have a son? Mysterious man: yeah but after that war I lost everything my wife, my son, and the respect of the North Koreans. Randy: and why me. Mysterious man: you just answered your question! Randy: I will never understand you. EPISODE END.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: THAT'S 80S SHOW: SUNDAY JANUARY 1980: SEASON 1 EPISODE 3: Eric: so Kelso you excited about your wedding? Kelso: are you kidding man this is gonna be a wedding to end all weddings. Hyde: good for you man your finally all grown up. Eric: and to think it feels like yesterday you were making out with pam macy. Hyde: well Forman im sure betsy will hopefully get Brookes brains, but there is no avoiding getting an awful addiction from Kelso. Eric: all those boys visiting casa de Kelso. Kelso: that's not gonna happen! Hyde: oh yes it will. Kelso: yeah Hyde and just imagine how many boys will come to your house. Hyde: for a bachelor party sure but for what you think heck no! Eric: um Hyde, Kelso usually doesn't have a point but today he is right. Hyde: nope I don't even want to think about the mother. Kelso: so Eric when are you proposing? Eric: some time in 83". Hyde: ok but if you do propose then don't skip the wedding again. Kelso: and don't get her that crappy sized ring again. Eric sarcastically: no I was gonna get her a 10 dollar ring. Hyde: so Forman not like I care but since were talking about weddings have you thought about a best man. Eric: I thought you thought best mans were stupid don't you remember what you said when 10 years ago. FLASHBACK: Eric: so Hyde how would like to be my best man when I get married. Hyde: that's stupid. Back to Present. Hyde: well for starters we were nine and nobody had a crush on you then. Eric: so you want to be my best man. Hyde: how much do I get paid? Eric: you don't get paid. Hyde: oh well then screw you Forman! Kelso: well that settles it then I will be ERICS best man. Fez: no I will. Kelso: whata? Fez when did you get here. Fez: just barely me and Jackie were discussing doing it. Kelso: sweet what she say. Fez: March 36. Hyde: Hahahaha man that's hysterical im sorry my foreign friend but you will never get in the sack with her. Fez: but she said March 36. Kelso: Fez even I know thats not a real day. Fez: ay no! TIME PASS: Kelso: I do. Brooke: I do. Minister: you may now kiss the bride. ( Kelso, and Brooke kiss) Crowd: yeah yippie yeah. Fez: oh come on Kelso put some leg into it. Jackie: Fez! Fez: ay! THEME SONG: HANGING OUT, DOWN THE STREET, THE SAME OLD THING, WE DID LAST WEEK, NOT A THING TO DO, BUT TALK TO YOU, WERE ALL ALRIGHT, WERE ALL ALRIGHT, GUY: HELLO WISCONSIN! Scene transition: AT DONNAS HOUSE: Jackie: and then Fez told me why cant we do it today, men they just don't understand. Donna: yeah I mean cant their be a day where men just want to talk about their day instead. Jackie: I know right. Donna: men just cant control themselves I mean yesterday Eric was like why don't we finally have welcome home sex, what a pervert. Jackie: well at least he has and excuse I mean me and Fez haven't been dating long enough to have sex. Donna: well you did know what you were getting yourself into when you started dating him. Jackie: yes but the men are supposed to change for the women. Donna: whatever Jackie. Jackie: so how about we talk about the welcome home sex? Donna: why do you want to talk about it?! Jackie: because word on the street is you gave in and it was super hot. Donna: ah man did you hear him blab to the guys about it. Jackie: well oviously Donna you have to think straight were else would I here about it ? I lost touch with a lot of friends after high school. Donna: that's it time to snap that little twig! Jackie: oh and donna if your going down there….dont have sex with him again. Donna: I wont. Jackie: I don't believe you. Donna: whatever. Scene transition: Randy: im hungry im gonna get something to eat. Mysterious man: okay. Randy: okay?! Mysterious man: yeah whatever. Randy: don't you have any orders from. Mysterious man: are you serious! Its Sunday no one gives orders on Sunday don't you read the evil log our favorite day is Sunday our favorite holiday is Halloween. Randy: why? Mysterious man: because last year me and the other evil men went out in scary costumes and we scared the hell out of all the teens at that haunted house convention. Randy: that was you? Thanks man my date was so scared she asked me to sleep with her it was hot, I don't like being a man slut or being called a man slut but scared girl= hot sex. Mysterious man: man your sick. Randy: okay then im going to fatso burger do you want anything. Mysterious man: get me the largest thing on the menu oh and don't forget the pickles. Randy: got it. Scene transition: Eric: and did I tell you the part where donna jammed her entire tongue into my mouth like a hungry lion. Hyde: Forman as much as I would like to hear about your sex luck with donna we have bigger things to worry about, when am I getting some Im the only one without a chic to bang. Fez: I would give you Jackie but im planning on proposing later in 85. Hyde: man why is everyone planning on proposing all of a sudden. Eric: because may, we have girls and you don't, we have girls and you don't , oh and by the way we also have girls and you don't. Hyde: if you don't shut up you will also have a black eye, oh and I wont. Kelso: hey but guys Im the only one here fully commited to someone which means that for the first in our lives im the most mature person in this room. Hyde: your also the dumbest and so is Fez. Fez: hey you don't have to do that every time you talk about how dumb Kelso is. Hyde: well Jackie has trapped you therefor you deserve nomination for the stupid helmet. Kelso: hey . Hyde: don't worry Kelso you got married therefor you won the stupid helmet in a landslide. Kelso: your so immature Hyde! Hyde: and your such a winy baby. Kelso: yeah but you're a jerk! Hyde: Kelso just because your married doesn't mean your smarter. Kelso: hey I have to be smarter im raising a child. Eric: im sorry Kelso but I hope she gets her mothers brains. Kelso: you know what just forget im done trying to put up with up with people messing with me. Hyde: finally thank god. Kelso: you know what Hyde im sick of your attitude friends aren't supposed to mess with friend as often as you mess with me and Eric im tired of your insults I would like to see you get Donna pregnant and then just act like nothing happened im sick of most of you and you know why I left point place?! To get away from such bad friends I mean all of you act like you've missed me while I was away but truth be told you all were just waiting to put me down just like Hyde put Jackie down except there was no drama. Kelso: and also Fez you are my best friend and you just sit there while I get targeted by Hyde and insulted by Eric. Fez: hey don't bring me into this you sonofabitch. Kelso: you know what im out of here. Hyde: oh come on princess we were kidding, were always kidding. Eric: hey guys I think we really messed up today. Hyde: nah he will back. Fez: I hope so.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: at the kitchen: Kitty: man where is everybody? I thought they would all be hanging out in the basement. Red: Kitty they are all grown up did you actually think that they would hang out here all the time? Kitty: well figuratively yeah. Red: look I told them that they should do something else for a while so they went to that big concert in Kenosha. Kitty: but Red now they are so far away. Red: Kitty it will be okay they will be here tomorrow. Laurie: Mommy, Daddy I'm back! Red: yay. Kitty: oh Laurie I never thought I would be so happy to see you so how have you been. Laurie: I'm doing great and yes I have kids. Kitty: so what are you here for. Laurie: to get Fez back. Kitty: HAHAHAHAHA. Red: oh great now its official a Forman just came back for the stupidest reason ever, for a foreigner. Kitty: oh honey why. Laurie: because while I was at Canada I realized that I never gave him a chance and I just cheated on him when I got the chance. Kitty: oh honey but he is with Jackie. Laurie: what?! Red: yes so thankfully you cant have him. Kitty: oh Red you don't know that. Red: Fez has been in love with Jackie from the moment he met her he is not going to go back to Laurie. Kitty: well how many times have you been right about Fez. Red: I'm confident that this time around I'm right. Laurie: whatever I will have him in the end i always get what i want. Red: oh crap. Scene transition: at the record store: Leo: so Hyde man have I ever told about the time my wife hands got permanently stuck on a base so now she has base hands. Hyde: Leo not again I don't want to hear another lie. Leo: its not a lie I swear. Hyde: Leo what about your two other lies that you have been telling you. Leo: because you never let me finish. Hyde: because you explain it wrong. Leo: WELL would it kill you to save all questions for the end. Hyde: you idiot you always pause at the middle of every lie you say. Leo: well fine if you don't believe me you can just beat it. Hyde: but Leo this is my record store. Leo: fine then I will leave. Hyde: Leo come on. Leo: no I'm going. Scene transition: the circle including Eric, Kelso, and Fez: Eric: man you know I don't know why we are doing this without Hyde. Kelso: yeah I mean who is going talk about that car that runs on water. Eric: well I could do it but its just not the same. Fez: oh I could say, so there is this car and it runs on water of screw it. Scene transition: Mysterious man: oh Ryan. Randy: its Randy. Mysterious man: I know but Ryan sounds cooler. Randy: whatever. Mysterious man: don't whatever me I'm in a bad mood. Randy: what happened. Mysterious man: my ex wife sent me another angry letter of the week. Randy: oh really. Mysterious man: yeah I mean I don't know why but everytime I move she figures out a way to get my address and don't change the subject you got a job so get to it. Randy: fine. Scene transition: At the water tower: Fez: Hyde you told me we were going to a candy store. Hyde: Fez I told you we were going to get some air then go to the candy store. Fez: liar , liar, pants on smier. Hyde: Fez its liar, liar, pants on fire. Fez: whatever. Kelso: you told me we were going to get playboys. Hyde: look you dimwits I said we were going to get some fresh air then got to the candy store, and then get playboys. Eric: you told me we were going to get beers. Hyde: OKAY I SAID WE WERE GOING TO GET SOME FRESH AIR THEN GO TO A CANDY STORE, THEN GET PLAYBOYS, AND THEN GET BEERS GOT IT?! Everyone: GOT IT. Hyde: Jesus. Meanwhile at Donnas house: Bob: so Donna I'm going to be out getting dates. Donna: dad! Bob: Donna you are too mature to be arguing with Daddy. Donna: but Dad I know where your going but I don't need you to remind me that I'm going to live life knowing that for most of my teenage years my parents were not married anymore. Bob: I know It pains you but I just cant promise you that Midge will come back. Donna: I know its just hard to live without her. Bob; you think its hard for you just imagine how hard it is for me. Donna; I know well have fun Dad. Bob: oh I will. ( Bob leaves) Jackie: man Donna it must be hard for you. Donna: I'm struggling to get used to this but hey eventually I will marry Eric and everything will be better. Jackie: unless he skips the wedding again. Donna: oh if he does lets just say he is never getting off as easily or at all again. Jackie: good know can we talk about my relationship. Donna: what is there to talk about? Jackie: well I'm thinking about having Fez take me on a romantic vacation to Costa Rica. Donna: do you even know what that is. Jackie: I have seen pictures. Jackie: then I will go to Peru and Argentina. Donna: you know I thought I would feel bad for you throughout this relationship but after hearing about all your plans I feel more sympathy for Fez. Jackie: Donna you know the saying if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. Donna: Jackie you don't even follow that saying. Jackie: yes I do. Donna: no you don't. Jackie: yes I do. Donna: no you don't. Jackie: yes I do. Donna: no you don't Beulah. Jackie: don't call me that. Donna: Beulah, Beulah. Jackie: SHUT UP YOU LUMBERJACK. Donna: oh is Beulah getting mad. Jackie: DONNA! Donna in a mocking form: BEULAH. Jackie fights Donna: Jackie: ah and take that and that AND THAT. Donna whispering: Beulah. Jackie attacks Donna. Episode end. EPISODE START: THAT 80S SHOW! S1 EPISODE 4: Red: when on earth are you gonna move out. Eric: um how about October the 33rd. Red: yeah and maybe then I wont threaten to put my foot in your ass. Eric: I meant October 31. Red: sorry that day I'm going to be busy putting my foot in the asses of the kids egging the house after they get raisings from your mother. Eric: how about you don't put your foot in my ass period. Red: how about you stop being a smart mouth period. Eric: okay you win. Red: good now go sweep the yard. Eric: ah later. Red: what did you say?! Eric: I said slater dater. Red: you are going to be one weird adult. Eric: probably. THEME SONG: HANGING OUT, DOWN THE STREET, THE SAME OLD THING, WE DID LAST WEEK, NOT A THING TO DO, BUT TALK TO YOU, WERE ALL ALRIGHT, WERE ALL ALRIGHT. Kelso: hey guys did I tell you that I found a house here in point place. Hyde: yeah yesterday you did. Flashback: Kelso: HEY GUYS I JUST BOUGHT A HOUSE HERE IN POINT PLACE. Fez: yay the king stays. Both Fez and Kelso jump around and giggle like little girls. Eric comes to the basement. Eric: hey guys what is going on. Hyde: well Shaggy and Scooby here are messing around and giggling like little 2 year old girls. Eric: why? Hyde: Forman I doesn't take a genius to know why. Eric: oh right. Donna walks in. Donna: hey guys what is going on. Hyde: well Elmo and Ernie are practicing for the upcoming Beavis and the Butthead audition. Donna: oh hey Beavis and the butthead sounds like and actual show name. Eric: your crazy a show like that would never work. Donna: it probably will and it might even last 8 seasons. Eric exaggerating: yeah and a show about the 70s and six teenagers hanging out in a basement will make it to 8 seasons. Fez: I don't know I think that in the future we will have singing shows called the voice or American idol. Hyde exaggerating: yeah and then will have stuff called Xboxs and Playstations. Eric: guys this stuff will never be invented. Kelso exaggerating; yeah and then we will have televisions. Hyde: you moron we already have that. Kelso: where? Hyde: your staring at it right now. Fez: oh Kelso even I know about the televisions existence. Hyde: when did you learn English. Fez: um 1 year ago I was getting better 2 months ago. Kelso: since it's the 80s Fez can you finally tell us where your from. Fez: fine I'm from the beautiful island of. Fez: gets cut off by the sound of a train. Eric: whats a train doing in the streets. Kelso: dumb trains we were going to find out where he is from! Hyde: so we just ask him again. Kelso: no that just sounds stupid. Hyde: no it doesn't. Kelso: yes it does. Fez: okay where was I oh right im from. Fez: gets cut off again by the sound of an earthquake. Eric: wow what was that. Eric checks outside to see what the cause of that sound was. Eric: what there is no earthquake. Fez: well I guess this is a sign that the man doesn't want you all to know where I am from oh well. Scene transition: Eric: so your back. Laurie: yup. Eric: and did I hear you correctly when you said you're here to get Fez back and be closer to me. Laurie: yes I realized that I should have been nicer to you for more than two weeks so I'm back and I don't want to miss a single family hug. Eric: sweet so know you're the angel. Laurie: well I went to church today and I begged for god to forgive me for all my wrongdoings and sins. Eric: um wrongdoings and sins are the same thing. Laurie: don't be a smart mouth I'm trying to be nice so the least you can do is make it easier for me to be nice you know you do your part and I will do my part so how about a hug. Eric: really are you sure , this isn't a trap is it. Laurie: just hug me before I change my mind. Eric and Laurie hug.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile in the basement: Brooke: Michael I know its not safe to have pot around the baby. Kelso: that's ridiculous Brooke I heard from a doctor that a baby around pot gets potty trained sooner. Hyde: yup. Brooke: yeah I don't really believe you. Kelso: look its true just trust me. Brooke: look at the videos. They start looking at the videos. Kelso: AH AH UGGOS AHH! TV Blackouts. Director: this content is not meant to be taken seriously by any marijuana users or people related to a marijuana user and it is meant for entertaining purposes only! thank you and enjoy. Back to the scene: Kelso: UGGOS, UGGOS , AHH! Hyde: you moron that's obviously Fake. Kelso: Hyde I know its real and unlike you I want a full head of hair. Hyde: dude Brooke is obviously joking around. Brooke: um hello I'm right here and its definitely real. Hyde. No its not. Brooke: fine then when your bald and hideous I will laugh. Hyde: and I wont care. Scene transition: Bob is cutting down a tree. Red: what the hell are you doing Bob. Bob: isn't it obvious I'm making pencils. Red: well don't use my tree I mean this is the reason America is falling to the ground because Indians have better looking places because of tree cutting. Bob: and there you go the first insult of America in the 80s. Red: that's not true I insulted America 2 hours ago. Bob: you know Red sometimes I feel like we are being watched. Red: Eric leave now! Eric: okay. Bob: no Red not know like all the time. Red: Eric I thought I told you to leave. Eric: sorry I will go. Bob: no not by Eric but by millions of viewers. Red: Kitty can you go your making Bob feel uncomfortable. Kitty: got it. Bob: no not by your family. Red: Jackie, Donna can you go. Bob: no by strangers on TV. Red: Eric will you remove that camera. Eric: fine. Scene transition: Kelso: NO, NO, NO. Hyde: Kelso whats wrong? Kelso: they just announced that after this episode of Charlies angels there will only be 23 more. All the boys: NOOOOOOOOO! Fez: ay no! now who is gonna strip for a man 24 hours a day. Eric: a hired stripper. Kelso: its not the same. Donna: hey guys what is up? Hyde in a crying like voice: there cancelling Charlies angels. All the boys cry. Donna: would it make you all feel better if I let each of you feel my boob. Eric: I feel it all the time anyways. Donna: Ill" let you feel my butt. Eric: that would be nice. Scene transition: Donna: Jackie we need to talk. Jackie: uh fine. Donna: you see lately Ive been feeling a little off you know. Jackie: no I don't but go on. Donna gives Jackie the look but continues. Donna: its like I have been getting all these mood swings. Jackie: oh no Donna its not what I think it is , is it. Donna: ah Jackie I don't know. Jackie: oh, oh Donna YOUR PREGNANT! Jackie smiles. Donna: Jackie I cant be pregnant. Jackie: oh Donna denial is one of the steps of pregnancy. Donna: oh my god I am pregnant oh what am I going do? What if Eric finds out? What do I do? What do I do? Jackie: Donna calm down I'm sure you will be just fine. Donna: oh but what if he finds out? Jackie: oh he will trust me its okay he will. Donna: JACKIE! I DON'T WANT HIM TO FIND OUT! Jackie: he is gonna have to find out eventually. Donna cries. Jackie: crying wont make it any better that's what I told Fez when he complained about not getting to do it. Donna cries even louder. Jackie: fine what if I tell him. Donna: oh Jackie thank you, thank you, thank you. Jackie: I don't want to tell him. Donna begins to cry again. Jackie: fine I will tell him. Eric faints. Kelso: AH ERIC IS KNOCKED OUT I REPEAT ERIC IS KNOCKED OUT WE NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE. The Ambulance arrive. Fez attempts to help by slapping him senseless. Fez: ay no please be alive , please be alive. Hyde: Come on Eric speak to me. Eric clumsily: when, when is the next episode of Charlie" s angels. Hyde: two weeks. Eric clumsily: is is Donna okay. Hyde: no she" s worried. Eric faints again. Scene transition: Kitty: oh doc is he gonna be okay. Doctor: yeah its just a shock it shouldn't affect him at all when he wakes up for know just remain calm. Donna: oh I'm so sorry I hope hes okay. Kitty: don't get a guily conscience if anything you should have been the one fainting with news like that but honey are you sure your pregnant this could all be a scam like with what happened to Jackie. Donna: the test results show that I'm pregnant theres nothing I can do. Kitty: so I guess that's that's my baby boy is gonna be a father. Kitty cries. Kitty: now my babies not gonna need me. Kitty continues to cry. Donna: oh don't worry Mrs,forman I'm sure I'm gonna make him change the babies diaper and we both know hes probably going to ask for you to change the baby for you. Kitty: please make him change the boys diaper very often. Donna: that's a promise I can make. Donna and Kitty hug. Scene transition: Jackie: bring me back a lip liner as if I needed one and don't forget the hot rollers. Fez: okay donkey. Fez and Jackie kiss. Hyde: you know you could do that I don't know somewhere else! Jackie: your just jealous that I'm locking lips with Fez instead of you. Hyde: yeah no. Jackie: oh Steven you might as well just admit it since you know that your not getting me back. Hyde: yeah as if I wanted you back. Jackie: this is why we broke up in the first place Steven because you never had the guts to admit your feelings. Hyde: only women admit feelings. Jackie: yeah well Fez tells me he loves me every day. Hyde: well that's because he wants to do it with you. Jackie: nah uh he really, really loves me. Hyde: yeah Ill" admit he does love you about the same amount as a giant bag of tootsie rolls but still at least about 40% of his love is based on doing it. Jackie: no he loves me and I don't have to do it with him for him to. Hyde: Jackie how am I even sure that you really are in love with him if your never going to do it with him. Jackie: I am going to do it with him... I'm just picking my moment. Hyde: well hold that thought word on the streets is that Laurie wants him back. Jackie: are you kidding me that whore isn't getting anywhere near my man! Hyde: oh so you do love him now just don't blow this Fez is a cool, nice guy and he doesn't deserve a break up from the princess of whores. Jackie: oh you DO NOT CALL JACKIE BURKHART A WHORE! Hyde: I just did whore. Jackie: YOU TAKE THAT BACK. Hyde: your right Jackie your not a whore you're a slut. Jackie: take that back. Hyde: no. Jackie: Yes! Hyde: NO! Jackie: YES! Hyde: NEVER! Jackie: fine! Jackie kicks Hyde in the hips. Hyde: ow. Jackie: oh Steven I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that. Hyde: just get me to the hospital. Scene transition: Red: how did this happen?! Kitty: how did this happen? Fez: yes Jacqueline Burkhart how did this happen?! Jackie: I don't know you know we were just fighting as usual and then things happened and I kicked him in the balls. Fez: oh please tell me you didn't kick him as hard as you did the girl who tried to get the last pair of hot rollers during a half off sale. Jackie: oh honey I cant lie too you. Fez: great now Hyde is gonna be here a while. Red: how hard do you mean. Fez: as hard as Eric when someone steals his GI JOES. Red: well maybe not that nerdy. Fez: yeah your right. Kelso: FEZ I GOT YOUR CALL IS HYDE OKAY. Fez: no apparently his balls were kicked harder than tootsie rolls. Red: tootsie rolls aren't hard. Fez: well I couldn't come up with anymore jokes. Red: Steven could be dead an you want to tell jokes! Fez: Red you cannot put your foot on anyones asses there are cameras here. Red: that wont stop me when were in my house. Fez: I could just not go to your house. Kitty: Red! Red: Kitty if tungee doesn't want to go to our home don't make him. Kitty: well Red unlike you I love company. Red: well like you hinted I don't and I never will. Kitty: well you will today Reginald you will today. Red: id rather go to hell. Kitty: fine then go there. Red: Kitty stop exaggerating. A crack forms. Red: AHHH! Kitty: RED! RED! RED! OH RED ARE YOU OKAY WHERE ARE YOU!? Red: oh Kitty I don't know where I am I think I fell in some kind of black hole. They hear Reds echo. Kitty cries constantly. Mysterious man: HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHHAHA. Hyde: wow what happened. Fez: oh well fell into a black hole. Laurie: Daddy! Laurie cries. Kelso: its about time you showed up I called you like an hour ago. Eric: holy crap is Dad okay?! Fez: WELL Eric as you can see Your Father fell into a black hole! Eric: I KNOW FEZ I KNOW I'm OBVIOUSLY GLOOMY RIGHT NOW AND WHY AM I YELLING! Kitty , Laurie , Donna, and Jackie cry. Mysterious man: HAHAHAHAHAHA what you expect cry babies he asked to go to hell so that's where he is going. EPISODE END.


	7. Chapter 7

That 80s show s1 episode 5: We open this Episode to a rain of tears. Kitty, Jackie , and Donna cry constantly. Hyde: Eric can you get out of your room we have serious problems going on here. Eric: oh yeah Hyde your acting like I know how to fix this but I don't okay and I need time to think okay? Hyde: well Eric I need time to think too but I'm not out in the basement weeping. Eric: you know Hyde you wont understand , you don't understand what its like to have a missing parent. Hyde: oh your right its not like I haven't lost my parents one by one. Eric: yeah Hyde I know that your joking with me. Hyde: Look Eric I know you've been very gloomy since Red was taken by a black hole but I want you to know that I will be here for you okay? Eric: okay. Eric gets out of his room. Eric: your right Hyde I should be working on a plan and I want you to know that I will save my Dad if it's the last thing I do! Hyde: that's the Forman I never knew now lets get working. Scene transition: Fez: oh miss kitty I'm sorry about your loss. Kitty cries. Kelso: man what a bummer I wish I could cry but I cant I have too much courage. Kelso starts to cry. Fez: oh Kelso you know that when you cry It gives me needs. Fez starts to cry. Betsy: mommy why is daddy crying? Brooke: because daddy is upset that uncle Red is … is…. out of town. Betsy: whe he wet? Brooke: um…. Um…um….to Blackhole , Cincinnati. Betsy starts crying to. Kitty: oh well this just became a crying contest. Hyde: yeah but unsurprisingly Kelso and Fez are beating Betsy In this one. Eric: well we should go Hyde since this doesn't seem to be ending anytime soon. Brooke: great leave the mother to tend to three babies! Brooke starts crying. Hyde: lets go Forman. Eric: hey! You stopped calling me Eric. Hyde: well this isn't part of the crisis I only call you Eric during a big problem this however is just ridiculous. Meanwhile at the record store: Leo: so Hyde man I just realized that I haven't been to work in a while what am I going to do? Leo: the boss is going to fire me for skipping work! Hyde: Leo man I called you and told you that we could put out work for a while I mean the only reason I'm here is because I want some cash since I'm broke. Leo: yeah man that's why I joined the marines. Hyde: you joined the marines? Leo: yeah I worked very hard there I even caught a fish once. Hyde: marines don't do that fishermen do that. Leo: well how do you know if you never joined the marines? Hyde: Leo man what you just said actually made sense. Leo: well its true man I was once stopping by at the lake to fish and I saw a marine fish so I caught it and eat it. Hyde: Leo why would you eat a marine fish? Leo: because I was at the marines and I saw a fish so I named it marine fish and that's when I invented the animal marine fish. Hyde: what? Leo: I invented the marine fish. Hyde: yeah right. Leo: no its true man. Hyde: whatever. Leo: oh Hyde man also while I was there I saw a leprechaun. Hyde: what? Leo: yeah I saw this 25 ft 5 inch leprechaun and a rainbow and gold and some disgusting brown thing which I ate. Hyde: ugh you ate poop?! Hyde: Leo man your not supposed to eat poop. Leo: no! Leo: oh you thought I meant poop? Leo: no I meant a leftover burger. Hyde: Leo leprechauns aren't 17 feet they are barely 2 feet. Leo: no man I saw this 25 feet, 5 inch blue thing almost as tall as the sky. Hyde: that's a really big skyscraper not a leprechaun. Leo: oh then I guess I was talking to myself then. Leo: oh did I ever tell you about the time I saw robin hood. Hyde: Leo man can you tell me tomorrow. Leo: okay I guess. Randy: oh hey Hyde. Hyde: oh hey Randy. Hyde: whats with the gun. Randy: its not a gun it's a freeze ray. Hyde: what are you doing with It. Randy: I'm sorry Hyde but its something I have to do. Hyde: what? Hyde: oh no. Hyde: RANDY?! Randy freezes Hyde. Leo: woah what did you just do man you killed Hyde. Randy: sorry Leo but im going to have to freeze you too. Randy attempts to freeze Leo but Leo escapes. Scene transition: Leo: dudes, dudes, dudes. Leo: RANDY FROZE HYDE! Eric: that's ridiculous Leo Randy wouldn't do that. Leo: no really I have footage from a security camera I found in the Record store. Eric: I thought Hyde didn't allow cameras. Leo: he didn't im guessing Angie secretly planted one a while back. Eric: oh. Leo shows him the cameras. Kitty: I knew that boy was trouble from the moment he made out with Donna in your room. Eric: WHAT HE MADE OUT WITH DONNA IN MY ROOM! They all give Kitty the look. Donna walks in. Donna: hey guys whats up? Eric: WELL APPARENTLY IM HEARING ABOUT THE TIME YOU AND NEW GUY MADE OUT IN MY ROOM! Kitty: honey , honey calm down if you keep yelling like that your voice will get raspy. Eric: WELL WHAT YOU WANT ME TO LAUGH! Donna: look okay I made a mistake doing that to you but in a few years when were married we will laugh. Eric: well Donna I was thinking of getting a ring to propose but right now I want to whack Randy with a bat. Donna: look will you let it go okay I know I made out with Randy in your room but I promise that I didn't know what I was thinking back then okay when you sent me that break up letter It sent me into a downward spiral so I was so broken hearted that I could have dated Fez and Randy was just like a rebound guy for me and I felt bad because I though he was such a sweet guy and I didn't want to break his heart just because mine was broken. Eric: look okay I only sent you that letter because I thought I was holding you back and that doesn't mean that you can just make out with another guy in my room as revenge. Donna: look im sorry okay and I will do anything you want as an apology. Eric: I know what I want. 12 HOURS LATER: Eric: ah that was special. Donna: well at least it wasn't anything disgusting. Scene transition: Eric: so then Leo was like I saw it man I saw it with my own eyes. Eric: and guys I think for once Leo is not insane I think that new guy really did freeze Hyde. Kelso: Eric even I know freeze rays don't exist. Eric: yeah but Kelso I saw true emotion like something just happened to my friend emotion not im a nutjob emotion. Fez: ay no! Fez: I knew the 80s were going to be terrible but I just didn't want to believe. Eric: well this is just great I mean everything I just spiraling out of control you know. Kelso: yeah I mean why is the happening now. Fez: why this is happening at all is my question. Eric: man I'm really regretting the 80s right now.


End file.
